Digimon Assassin's Creed
by ezio2379
Summary: Tai enters the Animus as he investigates the life of his Italian ancestor Ezio Auditore da Firenze with the help of his cousin,and discovers the harm and dangers it brings to his family and friends,I changed it a bit,and put censors on cuss words and inappropriate words.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to the Animus Omega

"There once was a brotherhood.","A creed of assassin's that had broken off from society to study the deadly arts;they can blend with any crowd,attack from any direction,eliminate their target,and vanish like air. The skills of the creed were so incredible,some people think they had made a deal with death:in exchange for not being killed,they deal with death's card & use this ability to keep peace and balance. Other people blindly follow the "truth",we remember:Nothing is true.","Other people are limited by morality and law,we remember:Everything is permitted."

"Jeremiah,that's the cheesiest beginning I've ever heard.",Tai said easing himself back;his long,hazelnut colored hair shook a little as he leaned back.

Jeremiah is an emo kid, into the culture, listens to the music, speaks in a serene voice, uses a demon fingernail to scratch himself to relieve stress,and his hair is pure white colored,i mean honestly it's completely white,nothing else but white.

"What?"Jeremiah protested."I just wanted you to know what we'll be looking at."

"I told you, I don't really care."Tai said.

"You're my cousin,just because you flunked every history test in college before I permanently turned you back into a kid with that potion,doesn't mean you have to hate our ancestor's history."Jeremiah said.

"And how am I suppose to learn this again?"Tai asked.

"The Animus Omega silly,we built it ourselves with the help of a friend in Izzy's workshop."Jeremiah said.

"Yeah,but wasn't there a power surge that destroyed everything in his workshop?","Was there Izzy?"Tai asked.

"Yeah."Izzy said and added,"But we rebuilt it with the help of our friend once again.","So it's better now.".

"Better,how?"Tai asked.

"Uugh!"Jeremiah growled silently in annoyance banging his head on the wall.

Tai cleared his throat in annoyance.

Jeremiah scratched his white hair,thinking of a way to put it.

"Okay.","I'll put it in a language you can understand,what is a memory?" Tai paused to think for a moment.

"Umm... a recollection of previously experienced events?"Tai said,trying to sound smart.

"Yes!"Jeremiah whispered happily.

"I don't even know what I just said."Tai quietly muttered under his breath.

"I heard that."Jeremiah said.

"Hey Izzy,perplaceo vicissim porro in Animus Omega.(please turn on the Animus Omega.)"Jeremiah said.

"All right,Tai lay down in the Animus."Jeremiah said and then added as he looked at Tai's head very closely and remembered something,''Sorry Tai,no goggles in the Animus,no hoods,no headbands,zip.","It interferes with the current of the circuitry.".

Then he took Tai's goggles off and walked towards a box.

"Hey,no fair!"Tai said disappointedly,as Jeremiah was putting them away in the box and locked it.

"Sorry,all is fair anyways,just recently I've discovered that our history is imprinted in our DNA, also known as (DeoxyriboNucleic Acid)."Jeremiah said.

"So you can read my DNA to see what i had for dinner last Easter,"Tai said laughing.

"No,no,no."Jeremiah and Izzy quickly corrected,then Izzy added"Jeremiah's trying to say,your ancestors' histories are imprinted in your Genes, remember your biology classes?","How do animals remember where and when to reproduce?How do birds know when to migrate and where to go?"

"Umm... instinct."

"All of these animals have a recollection of these events,& we never needed to do things like that,so we lost the ability to read our memory,Animus 4.0/Omega will not only read your ancestors' memories,but project them in your mind.I'll keep track on this podium & we have the same relatives!","Oh,for the love of God this is embarrassing!"Jeremiah said in embarrassment.

"And what about this brotherhood of assassins you're talking about?"

"It's a creed,"Jeremiah corrected."In 4 times,you've been in it.I discovered at least 4 of our ancestors are assassins."

"An assassin,so all this time in 4 time periods me and you were assassins?"Tai said confused.

"Yep",Izzy said then added"Jeremiah and I discovered it,we started with a personal friend of Altaïr named Kï-thirô."

"Cool,we get to be Assassins Jeremiah!",Tai said excitedly.

"Well I'm already an assassin,you're an assassin in training."Jeremiah said as laid down in a chair and then put on the Animus' Oculus headset.

"We'll be in the Animus together in one person in the past, as in we were both one ancestor, two spirits?","Tai said,

"Yep, we're cousin's Tai, and as cousins we stick together."Jeremiah added.

"I guess assassin's are good.",Tai said shrugging"& we're both assassins."Tai said.

Tai then laid down, propped his arms behind his head.

"This is the life." Tai sighed in relaxation.

"You said it Tai."Jeremiah said.

"Hang on, I'm gonna get a drink."Tai said.

"Okay."Jeremiah replied.

Tai got up and went to get a drink from Jeremiah's Pack-It.

Jeremiah looked out in the hallway through the surveillance camera in the Animus head set and said''Oh God,Tai get in the Animus now!"

"What?","What's going on?"Tai asked.

"Look,we may have a few miutes,but we don't have much time."Jeremiah said and added"We need to get out before Abstergo finds out what I've done. ","So just shut up and do as I say, please get in the Animus."

"Okay."Tai said nervously.

Tai got on the Animus and laid down, Jeremiah took a syringe extracted some DNA(Blood) and put it in a blood tube.

Then he took another tube and said,"Spit in this.",then Tai spat in the tube.

Then Jeremiah pulled out a loose strand of Tai's hair and put it in another tube then put it in the portable Animus' DNA compartment.

"Okay,here we go."Jeremiah said putting on Tai's Animus goggles.

He sees two DNA codes,one his,And one Jeremiah's then they vanish as he zooms in really fast.

"Jeremiah,why can't I move or see?"Tai asked.

"You can't.","When you're in the Animus you can't move,see or speak. ","You can only breathe, so basically we're asleep."Jeremiah explained.

"I understand."Tai said.

"Oh,one more thing Tai.","Welcome to the Animus Omega." Izzy said.


	2. Chapter 2 Birth of an Assassin

Jeremiah and Tai are in the Animus together for the first time.

Tai finds himself asleep on the ground and wakes up to find himself in the Animus and he screams for a short time and starts breathing heavily.

Jeremiah wakes up to find Tai scared to death.

He came over to Tai and said, "Tai calm down, please.".

Then Jeremiah shouted, "Tai!",then calmly said,"Relax, take a deep breath.", then Tai breathed when Jeremiah said,"In, out.".

Then Tai quickly asked,"Where are we?,All I remember is lying down in the Animus and then we're here.".

Then Jeremiah said,"We're in Animus Island, we're in the Animus program,the island is the system, the actual guts of the Animus.".

Then Tai said,"Oh, then what are those giant stone objects, and why is there snow on the ground?".

Then Jeremiah quickly added,"The snow on the ground is how I made the island, the stones are part of the memories of our ancestors, the small stones contain holograms of our assassin ancestors to choose which ancestor's memories to explore, the large one is the memory gate to start the memories,once you step in, nothing feels normal.".

Then Tai says,"Ok, let's go.".

Then Jeremiah and Tai go through the gate, then hear a woman screaming in pain giving birth to a child, then a nurse says,"Spingi, spingi(Push,push!),di nuovo!(again!)".Then they see that a healthy baby was born.

Then the nurse says,"It's a boy".

Then a man barges in and says,"Oh,my love mi dispiace.(i'm sorry.)","I was at the bank when they told me!","Did i miss it?","Am i to late?''.

Then the man sees his baby boy,he says"Give him here."in a calm voice and picks him up,then the woman says the man's name.

"Giovanni...?",then Giovanni says,"Ssh,my love.","It will be all right.".

Then he says to the baby,"Tu sei un Auditore.","Sei un combattente.","Percio combatti."("You are an Auditore.","You are a fighter.","So fight.").

Then the baby moves it's legs,then it's empty hand,then it's armed hand,then it's head and cries.

Then Giovanni says,''Listen to him,a fine set of lungs!''.

Then the mother says,''And what shall we call him,my love?''.

Then Giovanni names the baby,"Ezio,Ezio Auditore da Firenze!".

Then, it all broke apart and turned white,then they started to see scenes from memories and Izzy wakes them up and says,"Get up,let's go!''.

Jeremiah asks,"Are they already in?''.

Izzy answers,"Yes,let's get out of here!''.

Then Tai says,"Yeah well,uh,i'm gonna need a second...'',then Jeremiah said,"There isn't time,we have to go.''.

Then Jeremiah took out the memory core and Tai asks him,''What about the Animus,we can't leave it here...''.

Then Jeremiah quickly added,''That's not the Animus i built,this is the Animus's data core from my Animus,that is an Abstergo Animus body.''.

Then Tai added,"Oh,then we're in the Abstergo Industries building?''.

Then Jeremiah says,''Yes.'',then Tai says,''So we're really getting out of here.'',"Abstergo's got some freaked up interior decorators...".

"Stay close."Jeremiah said.

Then Jeremiah ran to the control pad and started typing in a code and opened a door,being watched by two Abstergo guards.

Immediately one of them saw Jeremiah and said''Hey you're not supposed to be up here!'',''Open this door!''.The other was trying to open the door to get to Jeremiah,he tried to open it and said,''I'm calling it in!''.

''Come on Tai and Izzy!''Jeremiah said.

"We have a breach in the research wing.","I repeat:there's been a breach in the research wing."the guard said.


	3. Chapter 3 Free from Abstergo

"Requesting backup from all security personnel.","Subjects appear to be armed."said the guard,then two more guards stood in their way,one of them came up to them with a telescopic baton,the other said,"There they are.".

"Don't let them get away.",then Jeremiah and Izzy took the two guards' batons and killed them."Holy crap...",Tai exclaimed,then he ran with them and said,"Look at this place..."and they all entered an elevator."What about the cameras?"Tai asked and Izzy answered"Jeremiah rigged them to loop old footage.".

"How did you think we were hiding from Abstergo?","You're good Jeremiah..."Tai said,"So Izzy and I had been told."Jeremiah said.

And Jeremiah added"But they're onto us now,we need to hurry.",then they went out the elevator."Careful..."Jeremiah said.

Izzy then said,"We need to get to the elevator on the other side of the room.",Then Jeremiah said,"Follow my lead.","But keep an eye out for security.","I'd rather avoid a fight.".

Then they started running with stealth through the giant maze and Tai asked"Is that an Animus?".

"Wait..."Jeremiah said and added,"Stay with me...".

They continued and then Tai says,"What the...How many of them are there?".

"Stay close..."Jeremiah said.

Then Tai asks,"Is it Animus-es?Or Animi?What do you think,guys?Guys?","What do they need with all of them?".

"Tai!"Izzy and Jeremiah said in a very calm voice.

They reach the elevator,Jeremiah uses a key card he took off an Abstergo guard,he types in a code forgetting to use Eagle Vision.

"Dang it!I forgot to use Eagle Vision,and I thought the card would work.","It must be on a separate system,and I don't have the code."Jeremiah said.

"Wait..."Tai said.

He unknowingly uses Eagle Vision,he types in the first wrong code."Crap!"Tai said.

Then the second code and he said,"Oh come on!".

Then he finally types in the right code and Jeremiah and Izzy are impressed and amazed at the same time.

"What the.."said Jeremiah"How did you do that?"Izzy asked.

"I don't know."Tai said and asked"What is Eagle Vision?".

"A sixth sense you might have,it makes the Templars Red,The targets gold,Allies azure,and blood and fingerprints red,and your vision blue."Izzy answered.

"Oh."Tai said.

"Let's go."Jeremiah said.

They entered the elevator and started talking.

"It's always something..."Jeremiah said,then Tai asked,"Who was that in the Animus?Subject 17?Ezio...Audi...Audisomething?

"I think we've been wrong all along."Izzy said and added,"That's why we need to get out of here.".

"Vidic and the Templars-they're only part of the problem..."Jeremiah said.

"What do you mean?"Tai asked."We'll explain when we get there."Izzy said.

"Get where?"Tai asked.

They reached the parking room went into the parking lot floor.

Then Abstergo guards ran torwards them,they fought them,and killed them.

Tai didn't fight that well.

They reached The Tumbler(Jeremiah's advanced white and red war tank like car that taps into cellphone communications.).

Jeremiah opened the trunk."Get in please."Jeremiah asked.

"You're joking?"Tai said in confusion.

"It's for your own protection."Jeremiah said and added,"It has an audio feed,it's roomy and has video screens to see us,and for us to see you and what you're doing.".

"Oh man."Tai said in a disappointed mood.

Tai went into the trunk,and Jeremiah said,"We're almost there...".


	4. Chapter 4 Explaining the War

Tai sleeps in the trunk for 4 hours and wakes up to see Jeremiah and Izzy getting pizza from Pizza Hut and Domino's.

"We're here."Jeremiah said with pizza in hand opening the trunk of The Tumbler.

"Thanks for that.","It was great..."Tai said and added"Being put in a trunk,bouncing around in it.","Loved it.",then Tai asked,"And why do you have pizza?".

"For us to eat."Izzy said.

"This way."Jeremiah said.

"So...gonna tell me what's going on now?"Tai asked.

"There's a reason for the escape,Tai."Jeremiah said.

"Figures."Tai said.

"We need your help Tai."Izzy said.

"For what?","A treasure hunt through time?"Tai asked.

"Abstergo's gonna replace their Apple of Eden."Jeremiah said and added"The map our ancestor found guarantees it.".

Then Izzy said"The other Assassins...They'll do what they can,where they can.","But ...".

"What...what is it?"Tai asked.

"We're losing the war,Tai."Izzy said.

"The Templars are too powerful."Jeremiah said and added"And every day more of us die...".

"I still don't see how I fit into things..."Tai said.

"We're gonna train you-turn you into one of us."Jeremiah said.

"What?!"Tai said and added,"No,no...you've seen me in action-I'm not good at this.","And even if i was...It would take months-years,even.".

"No.","Not with the with the Animus.","Not with bleeding effect."Izzy said.

"But i'm just one kid..."Tai said.

"Sometimes that's all you need."Jeremiah said.

"So that's why you found him...Our Italian Renaissance ancestor."Tai said and added,"What was his name?Ezio?".

"If you can follow in his footsteps,you'll learn everything he did-just like he did."Jeremiah said and added"Years of training absorbed in a matter of days.".

"We went in and broke out of Abstergo and brought me here just to make me an Assassin?"Tai said being confused.

"Look,there's more to it than that,but it'll have to wait."Izzy said and Jeremiah added"Trust us,okay?".

Tai thought for a moment,"All right.I'm in."he said and added,"Tell me what you need.".

"Really?","You're sure."Jeremiah and Izzy said with a thrill.

"I thought you guys would be happy about this."Tai said.

"Sorry..We're just a little suprised."Izzy said and added,"We spent the whole ride over here figuring out how we were gonna convince you to do this...".

"Save it."Tai said,"After what those big Templar sons of witches put me through.I'm ready,willing,and able.".  
>Jeremiah and Izzy gave Tai a hug and together said,"Thank you.".<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Boys will be Boys

They entered the room.

"They saw a few people,one was wearing head phones by an Animus got out of her chair and said,"Jeremiah,Izzy!","You guys made it!",she hugs Jeremiah and Izzy.

"God,it's been so long!","3 years!","Can you believe it?!"she said.

"Indeed."a man said.

"Welcome back."another man said.

"Ah,so this must be Jeremiah's infamous cousin...Taichi Kamiya is it?"both men said.

"It's Tai for short."Tai added.

"Who are you guys?"Tai asked and the man answered,"I'm sorry...Oh God,where are my manners?","I'm Jeremiah's friend Cole Dorian-they're Shaun Hastings and Rebecca Crane.","There is another person that stays here,Rebecca's friend Lucy Stillman."

"Nice to meet you,Tai."Rebecca said.

"Right,well it's been lovely talking to each other,but if you don't mind,Jeremiah and Tai,it's best if we get straight to work after pizza."Cole said and Shaun added,"Time is precious.","Doubly so these days.".

"We've got everything set up and ready,Jeremiah.","Just say the word and we'll get going."Rebecca said.

"Here.","I brought you something to complete The Animus we built together.","A gift from me,and parting gift taken from me by Abstergo."Jeremiah said and added,"Izzy,Rebecca,and I built it Tai.","I built the system,we programmed it.","You remember this Rebecca."

"Whoa!","The memory core!","This is amazing!"Rebecca said and added"With your data,things are gonna go a lot faster!".

"I'll get to work on merging the code..."Rebecca said.

"They were eating pizza and Tai came over to Izzy and Jeremiah and said,"Hey...Listen.","I just wanted to say thank you.","And that I'm sorry.".

"Sorry?"Izzy and Jeremiah said confused and Tai added,"Ya you know, at Abstergo,before we got raided,and Jeremiah was still using the Animus.","It was just that...","I wasn't ready.".

"It's okay."Izzy and Jeremiah said.

"No."Tai said and added,"Going through all that.","Knowing the Templars still exist.","What they're planning...".

"What's done is done,Tai."Jeremiah said then took a bite out of his cheesy bread and after swallowing added,"You're here now,with us,you're my cousin,and that's all that matters.".

"Tai came over to Rebecca,Rebecca glanced at Tai and said,"Hey Tai!What's up?",she asked and Tai said,"Just wondering what you and Izzy's role is in all this.".

"We take care of Baby.","It's our job to keep her up and running."Rebecca said.

"Baby?"Tai said confused and added,"You mean the Animus.".

"Actually,I prefer to her as the Animus 4.0 or Animus Omega as Jeremiah calls it,since Baby's 4 times as awesome as anything you find at Abstergo,because the beds connect to each other.","The Templars might have deeper pockets than us,but we make ours the deepest,but they've got no ambition."Rebecca said and added,"No passion!","No competitive edge!","Thats why,even with all their resources,anything they can do,us and the Assassin's can do better.","Faster too.","Anyways,lay on it when you're ready,and we can get started.","I just need to make a few more adjustments...".

"Then Tai walked over to Cole and Shaun,he saw Cole listening to music,and saw the headphones on his head with one hand on one of the speakers seeing the light reflecting off his raven black hair nodding his head to the music with his eyes closed, and Tai asked Shaun,"What's all this stuff for?"then Shaun answered sarcastically,"This stuff,Tai,oh this stuff is nothing special,really.".

"Then Cole heard the conversation,paused the music,took off his headphones and answered,"This stuff is the tech that keeps our entire operation from falling apart,and keeping us from getting caught by Abstergo Industries."he puts his headphones back on,resumes the music,puts his hand back on the right speaker on his head,and starts nodding to the music again.

"It requires a great deal of concentration to keep it all moving,so you'll forgive me if I don't have time to play meet and greet."Shaun said.

"Shaun and Cole's in charge of maintaining our knowledge archives-it's like a digital library."Rebecca said and added,"They'll be riding the shotgun with me while you and Jeremiah are in the Animus.","So if you guys come across anything of note-people,places,events,etcetera-they'll create database entries you can consult for additional information.","Cole is on hiatus(a break)right now,so you don't see him talk,look,or type much right now.","Oh."Tai said and Cole added,"Y-yeah,it's not just for databases,though.","Shaun and I also provide tactical support for the other Assassin's.".

"You know,Tai,the ones who are out there-actually doing stuff.","Risking their lives,doing stuff like that."Shaun said.

"Tai went over to Jeremiah and said,"Jeremiah,I've been seeing things.","Symbols in the Abstergo bedroom.","The code on the keypad...Just like Altaïr."

"How did you know about Altaïr?"Jeremiah and Izzy asked,and Tai added,"I was living his life for 3 hrs. and 30 min in the trunk of your car."

"It's from the bleeding effect.","You're taking more than your ancestor's memories.","You're taking on their skills to.","In this case,Eagle Vision."Izzy said./p

"Skills?"Tai said confused.

"You're more receptive now."Jeremiah said and Izzy added,"So if all goes well,everything Ezio learns in the Animus,you'll learn too.".

"You really think this will work?","That I'll become an Assassin?"Tai asked.

"You already are an Assassin,i told you that you were an Assassin in training.","You'll just be better at it Tai."Jeremiah said and added,"Ezio and I are your mentors."

"Yeah,Hopefully much better at it."Shaun said and added,"I mean seriously-Cole and I saw the tapes from the Abstergo parking lot.","You didn't even TRY and escape.".

"Cole heard what Shaun said,turned off the music and said,"Shaun!","Don't be so hard on the kid!",and Cole turned the music back on.

"What a hick,Shaun's a hick..."Tai said.

"I agree with you,Tai.","He's just mean sometimes."Jeremiah said before taking a bite out of his pizza.

"Tai and Jeremiah finished their pizza dinner and are saving room for seconds and went into the Animus Omega.

"So,how does this work?Tai asked.

"Rebecca came over with a syringe to extract blood from Tai and Jeremiah,and a cable for the arm DNA scanner./p

"Of course."Tai said and Rebecca said after Tai,"Deep breath,Tai!","Because Jeremiah forgot to put the blood sample from you in a centrifuge.".

"Sorry Rebecca."Jeremiah said and Rebecca added,"It's okay Jeremiah.".

"Ah!"Tai said in pain because of the cable being plugged into the DNA scanner.

"Oh,What are you?","A tiny child?"Shaun asked insultingly to Tai.

"Shaun!"Rebecca said angrily.

"Well..."Shaun said.

"Then Rebecca put on Tai's Animus headset,the screen slid over the Oculus and Rebecca said,"Here we go!"as Tai and Jeremiah were falling fast asleep in a deep,depressing melancholy,then they were back on Animus Island.

"Jeremiah,wake up."Tai said as Jeremiah woke up.

"We're back on Animus Island."Tai said.

"OK,here we go."Jeremiah said as they went through the stone Pi shaped memory gate.

"Then they saw a loading sequence as the land was being built.

"Okay we're In Italia or Italy in 1476."Jeremiah said and Tai added"Ok...i know I'm definitely not Italian!","Actually you are,Ezio Auditore was an Italian noble."Jeremiah added.

"Then they come to the bridge in the city.

"They see a teenager in the front of the crowd,"That's Ezio."Jeremiah said.

"Is it?"Tai asked and Jeremiah answered,"Yes."

"Ah,his hair,he has flat hair.",Tai said complaining about his ancestor's hair.

"Spiked hair wasn't much of a fashion back then,he has a pony tail too.",Jeremiah said informing Tai.

"Insieme per la vittoria!(We stand together!)Ezio shouted.

"Insieme!"(Together!)the crowd said.

"Then Ezio said,"Silenzio(Silence),my friends.","Silenzio!(Silence!)."

"Grazie.(Thank you.)Ezio said.

"Do you know what brings us here tonight?","HONOR!"Ezio said and added,"Vieri de'Pazzi slanders my family's name and forces his own miseries upon us.","If w-",then a person interrupted Ezio's speech and said,"Enough of your nonsense,grullo!(idiot!)."

"Then a teen with medium size black hair in black robes,and a black and white hat with a twist pattern and a button on top was revealed as Vieri de'Pazzi.

"Buona sera,Vieri!","We were just Talking about you."Ezio said.

"Then Ezio added,"I'm suprised to see you here.","I thought the Pazzi hired others to do their dirty work.".

"It's your family that cries for guards when there's trouble,codardo!(coward!)"Vieri said slandering his family and asked"Afraid to handle things yourself?".

"Your sister seemed quite satisfied with the 'handling' I gave her earlier."Ezio said.

"The crowd laughed at Vieri taunting him and Vieri yelled in anger.","Uccidetelo!(Kill him!).".

"Then Vieri threw a stone,the size of a grown man's fist,sharper than a broken shard of glass,and with all the kinetic energy of Vieri's throw,it hit Ezio right in the face.

"Then the gash started bleeding and a fight began.

"Ezio's gang was losing and he was beating up one of Vieri's gang,then a guy the age of 19 said,"Ehi!(Hey!)","Behind you!".

"Federico!"Ezio said recognizing his older brother and asked"What are you doing here?!".

"I wanted to see if baby brother had finally learned how to fight."Federico answered.

"And?"Ezio asked.

"You have style,but endurance is what counts.","Let's see how many of them you can ruin before they get the best of you."

"Then Federico saw how Ezio fought,Federico saw him fight with skill.

"Fall back!","Fall back!"Vieri yelled knowing they won.

"Hold on..."Federico added quickly.

"What?","We've almost won this!"Ezio said and asked at the same time.

"Your lip..."Federico quickly added.

"Just a scratch."Ezio said.

"Let the doctor decide."Federico said.

"It's not necessary."Besides,I've no money for this doctor of yours."Ezio said.

"Wasted it on women and wine,huh?"Federico asked.

"I'd hardly called it wasted.","Lend me some florins,then..."Ezio said and asked"...Or have you done the same?".

"Then Federico laughed and said,"Search them.","There's bound to be something in their pockets.".

"Then Ezio came over to some of Vieri's gang and pickpocketed them.

"There.","This should be enough florins to pay the doctor."Federico said.

"They walked through the town until they reached the doctor,he wore a white stork mask with goggles,black robes and a hat of the same color.

"They came to the doctor and Federico said,"Ben trovato(Good to see you)doctor!".

"Then the doctor said,"Hmmm...fratelli Auditore.(the Auditore brothers.)","Why am i not suprised?"he asked.

"You made quite a mess of yourself,young man"the dooctor said.

"It's nothing,really."Ezio said.

"You must help him!","That pretty face is his only asset."Federico said tauntingly about Ezio.

"Fo*****!(Go f*** yourself)"Ezio said angrily.

"Then the doctor took a cloth,dipped it in peroxide,and cleaned up Ezio's face leaving two scars,one on his eyebrow and eyelid,and one on his lip.

"There we are.","Now get out of here!"the doctor said.

"Grazie.(Thank you.)"Ezio said.

"This way."Federico said.


	6. Chapter 6 Nightcap

They walked away from the doctor and Federico exclaimed,"Quite a night!".

"Indeed.","I only wish that they were all as much fun..."Ezio said and added "Oh,wait!","They are.".

Ezio laughed while talking to Federico.

"We should head home,Ezio.","Father's sure to be wondering where we've gone."Federico said.

"Yes.","And i'd rather avoid a lecture."Ezio said.

"Up for a little race,then?"Federico asked.

"To where?"Ezio asked.

"uhh-Up that church."Federico said.

They ran and then when they reached the top and Federico helped Ezio up.

"It is a good life we lead,brother."Federico said.

"The best."Ezio added.

"May it never change."Ezio said.

"And may it never change us."Federico said.

"Alright.","Enough of that.","We really should head home.","Let's go."Federico said.

"Wait."Ezio said.

"What..?"Federico asked.

Then Ezio stared at a lit window at a house and Federico said,"Ezio!","Let Cristina sleep.".

"There will be time enough for that-later."Ezio said.

Federico waved his hand down and groaned sitting down while Ezio was on a wooden viewpoint sticking out of the building's side then Ezio used it to view the town and took a leap of faith into a bail of hay.

Then Vieri and his gang came near Ezio,not knowing he was there.

"C****(F***),It's Vieri!","I'd better hide."Ezio said.

"Keep looking!","He couldn't have gotten far..."Vieri said angrily.

They split up at the hay pile and Ezio ran to Cristina's house by the window.

"Cristina!"Ezio yelled.

"Who's there?"Cristina said.

"Me!"Ezio exclaimed.

"Ezio!","I should have known."Cristina exclaimed.

"May I come in?"Ezio asked.

"Fine.","But only for a minute."Cristina answered.

"A minute is all i need.","Wait...That came out wrong."Ezio said.

He climbed up the wall,he went through the window and into a room and came to Cristina.

"Come here."Ezio said.

Cristina came over to Ezio and said,"Oh!","Ezio..."and Ezio kissed Cristina and pulled down her blouse and once more Cristina said,"Oh!","Ezio...".

Then they fell in Cristina's bed kissing and Ezio blew out the candles as Tai and Jeremiah watched,"What's going on there,Tai and Jeremiah.","You seem eager to see it."

"Uhh...it's nothing.","Just more fighting action."Tai said lying.

"Tell the truth,Tai!"Jeremiah said then yanking on his ear.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow!","Okay,Cristina and Ezio are kissing and sleeping together!"Tai screamed in pain.

Then Jeremiah let go of Tai's ear and felt relief.

Hours passed in the Animus and saved at that memory.

Then Tai and Jeremiah woke up from the Animus and Tai asked,"What?","Why did you get me out of there?","How long were we in there?".

"3 hours.","Prolonged exposure in the Animus can have...side effects."Rebecca said.

"But you're making amazing process!"Izzy said and added,"And we only have short sessions.".

"Amazing is too strong a word Izzy."Shaun said and Cole added in frustration,"Shaun!".

"Wait,what side effects?"Tai asked.

"Nothing to worry about,just a few symptoms.","Nothing bad."Jeremiah answered.

"Degradation of cognition,temporal hallucinations,multiple-awareness issues,overlapping realities...you know."Rebecca said.

"So what you're saying is..."Tai said.

"What we're saying,Tai,is if you're not careful,you may not need the Animus to visit you and Jeremiah's ancestors.","Which wouldn't be a bad thing,assuming you can control it.","Up until now,though...no one has."Shaun said.

"Subject 17..."Tai said.

"We have safeguards,Tai.","And they kept Subject 16 in the Animus for too long-sometimes days at a time,for Subject 17 hours ."Jeremiah said.

"The guys are being careful with us."Jeremiah said.

"I hope so,Jeremiah."Tai said.

"Anyway,let's get to bed.","I'll make breakfast."Jeremiah said.

"Then Tai went with Jeremiah to their room and Tai prepared for bed.

"Hey,Jeremiah."Tai said.

"Yeah?"Jeremiah asked.

"I was just wondering if being an Assassin is bad."Tai said.

"No,we're the Assassin's,we're the good guys."Jeremiah answered.

"Do the Templars worship God?"Tai asked.

"No,Tai.","They worship Baphomet."Jeremiah answered and added,"They are evil,and want their own imaginary"perfect little world"to be a reality,a world where we're all their slaves,and free will doesn't exist so that they can force us to do their bidding.".

"That's horrible!"Tai exclaimed and asked,"But,why can't they do it now?".

"Just go to bed,Tai."Jeremiah said.

Then Tai fell asleep.

At exactly 8:03 am,he awoke to hear singing.

He followed the music and heard,"Bacon pancakes,making bacon pancakes,take some bacon and i'll put it in a pancake,bacon pancakes,that's what it's gonna make.",

"Bacon pancaaaaaakes.".

"Bacon,filled with bacon,it's just perfection,bacon.","All day,everyday,bacon.","Just like my mamma maaaaaaaade!".

He saw Jeremiah singing the lyrics and saw him using magic to make the plates of breakfast levitate then sat them down gently.

Then Jeremiah saw Tai and said,"Oh.","Hey Tai,good morning.".

Tai was in shock and awe seeing Jeremiah using magic and he asked,"How are you doing that?".

"Magic.","And before you say something,it exists and i use it."Jeremiah answered.

"Can you teach me how to use it,Jeremiah?"Tai asked.

Jeremiah thought for a moment and answered,"Yes."and he then asked,"What kind of element?".

Tai thought for a moment eating his breakfast after praying and answered,"Ice.".

"OK then,we'll start tomorrow at 10 with beginner spells first."Jeremiah said,and then two minutes later added"Hey!","You finished your breakfast.","Speaking of it,i need you to please go and get some breakfast for me from Waffle House.","I want you to please go get some Chocolate-Chip waffles and bacon for me please.","I ran out of batter.","Oh,and say hi to Matt for me,he called me earlier."

"OK,Jeremiah.","I know that you woke up at 8:00 Jeremiah,i think i might have Eagle Vision and another ability with it."

"Kinda like eagle vision and echolocation."Tai said and then asked"What is it called?".

"Eagle Pulse.","An ability used by Arno Dorian,a french Assassin from the French Revolution"Jeremiah answered.

"Oh,okay Jeremiah,thanks for the information."Tai said and then he looked at the watch Jeremiah gave him and took his raincoat.

"See ya soon,Jeremiah."Tai said.

"You too."Jeremiah said.

Then Tai went out of the building with his raincoat and umbrella.

Izzy looked at his digivice and it beeped rapidly,then in Tai's shorts pocket he took out a tiny metal object.

Jeremiah and Izzy recognized it as a homing GPS,"Oh God!"Jeremiah and Izzy breathed.

"It's a homing GPS!"Jeremiah said,he took a sledgehammer,put it on a wooden chop block and smashed it with the sledgehammer.

Tai was running through the streets of the town opening his umbrella,and when he was at the crosswalk and saw the traffic light was at a stop as he waited,he learned how to get across without waiting,Tai ran fast and climbed up a building with his bare hands and ran across a power cable and landed back down to safety.

Tai noticed Jeremiah and Izzy were acting a bit jittery,ever since Rebecca,Izzy,and Jeremiah built the Animus,Jeremiah and Izzy was acting strange.

Tai knew Jeremiah and the Assassins know something about the war,and Tai knew the Dark Masters were gone and the Digital World and Earth were safe,but found out the Templars were everywhere and it matters for the safety of both worlds.

Tai reached the Waffle House and saw Matt and Sora were there,and they were also kids again.

Tai opened the door and the bell rang and Matt and Sora saw him and said,"Tai!","Good to see you again.".

"Yeah.","No freakin' kidding."Matt said.

"How are we kids again?"Mat and Sora both asked.

"Well,it's a long story."Tai answered.

They sat at a table and Tai explained on the way there and at the table.

"So,Jeremiah not only turned us into kids,but made us immortal?"Sora asked.

"Yep."Tai answered and got Jeremiah's order ready to go,then his Eagle Vision and Eagle pulse activated.

"So this is Eagle Vision,cool!","Lets try Eagle Pulse."Tai said.

He used Eagle Pulse and scanned two people with it,one of the people in the Eagle Pulse's future sight Tai saw was Sora dropping a plate,the other was an employee dropping a fork.

Tai gasped in awe and then the employee dropped the fork and Sora dropped the plate,and Tai kicked up the fork,threw the plate up in the air and kicked them into the restauraunt's kitchen sink.

Tai landed safely on the ground,one hand on the floor and the other hand in the air,breathing heavily as Sora and Matt watched it in awe.

"How did you do that Tai?"Sora asked.

"I...I don't know?"Tai said and added,"Well,see you later guys.".

Tai walked out the door and came back seeing Jeremiah talking to a tall blonde woman with her hair up in a ball at the back of her head.

Tai hang his coat on the coat rack and Jeremiah and the woman spotted him.

"Oh, hey Tai."Jeremiah said and added,"This is Lucy Stillman.".

"Nice to meet you, Tai."Lucy said.

"Hey."Tai greeted to Lucy.

"Jeremiah, something weird happened at Waffle House today, I used Eagle Pulse and I tossed a fork and plate in the air and kicked them precisely in their kitchen sink."Tai said.

"It's the bleeding effect,Tai, don't be scared."Lucy said.

"Okay."Tai said in a calm voice.

"Okay, let's get back into the Animus."Jeremiah said.

They went back to the Animus and went back to Animus Island.


	7. Chapter 7 Jailbird

"We're back in the Animus,Tai."Jeremiah said.

Tai woke up and said,"You're right,we're back on Animus Island.".

"Let's continue the quest."Jeremiah said.

"OK,but first let me eat something please."Tai said.

"Says the guy who's been stealing my Wonka Bars."Jeremiah said.

Tai was surprised Jeremiah knew that he was stealing Jeremiah's Wonka Bars and asked Jeremiah,"How the heck do you know that!?".

"Never forget to disable hidden security cameras without knowing where they are."Jeremiah said.

"Oh crap!"Tai exclaimed in frustration.

Tai pulled a Wonka Whipple-Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight Bar out of his pocket,and broke it in half to share it with Jeremiah.

"Here,take it."Tai said.

"Thanks."Jeremiah said.

He took a bite from the chocolate and realized it was fresh.

"It's fresh,the fudge is hot."Jeremiah said and added,"Oh,you cant resist the taste.","That's why you're stealing them!?"

"Yep,i'm pretty much addicted to them."Tai said confessing to Jeremiah.

"Truth is a privilege,Tai."Jeremiah said and added,"Well done.".

"Thanks.",Tai said.

"But how do you not get weight gain?","Do you just take a nibble at a time?"Jeremiah asked.

"Yep,just a nibble a day."Tai answered.

"Good too,i'll put the rest in a bag."Jeremiah said.

"Me too."Tai said.

Jeremiah took a bag and they put the chocolate in it.

"Ok,let's go."Jeremiah said.

It's morning in Firenze,Italia.(Florence,Italy).

"Cristina!","Cristina!","Sveglia!(Wake up!).","Your tutor will be here soon."Cristina's father said and added,"Come,my daughter...is it really so terrible tha-"

Then when he came into Cristina's room,he saw Ezio in bed with her.

"Figilo du c***!(Son of a bi***!).","What is this?!"Cristina's father shouted in anger.

"Perdonate,Messere!(Forgive me,sir!)","Chiedo venia!(I beg your pardon!)"Ezio said trying to apologize.

"I'll kill you!"Cristina's father shouted in rage.

"Now,now!","That's not necessary..."Ezio said nervously.

"Guards!","Guards!","Voglio la sua testa!(Bring me his head!)"Cristina's father shouted and commanded in fury.

the guards ran towards Ezio.

"There's really no need for violence..."Ezio said nervously.

He climbed to the rooftops and the guards were still following him.

"You have me confused with someone else...","She needed some help...with...somethings..."Ezio said in fear.

"I'm mostly innocent!"Ezio said.

He kept running on the rooftops until he reached a hay cart then jumped in it.

The guards were on the rooftops and searched for Ezio.

They searched and searched not knowing Ezio was in the hay.

Then the guards knew Ezio was gone,and Ezio went straight home.

He saw his father Giovanni standing outside of his family's home,it's name was Palazzo Auditore.

He went straight toward his home and Giovanni.

"Good morning,father."Ezio said to Giovanni.

"Come with me."Giovanni said disappointedly.

"Is something wrong?"Ezio asked.

"Do you think me blind and deaf,son?"Giovanni asked and said,"I know all about your fight with Vieri de' Pazzi last night.","And then this little visit to Cristina!".

"Your behavior is unacceptable.","It...it..."Giovanni said frustrated at Ezio then calmly and happily said,"It reminds me of myself,when i was your age!".

Ezio smiled in relief of not getting in trouble.

"I assume this won't interfere with your work today?"Giovanni said.

"No padre.","Avete la mia parola.(No father,you have my word.)".

Ezio went into his father's office and Giovanni said to Ezio,"I've prepared some documents for Lorenzo de' Medici to review.","I need them delivered to him."Giovanni said in request.

"With haste,father."Ezio said.

"Return to me when it's done."Giovanni said.

Then Ezio left his house and went straight to the house of the Medici,and a man was standing outside,but it wasn't Lorenzo.

Ezio went to the man in front of the Medici's home.

"Ah!","Ezio!","Ben trovato!(Well met!)","How are you?"the man said.

"Como sempre.(Same as ever.)","I have a letter for Messer Lorenzo."Ezio answered.

"I'll see that he receives it when he returns."the man said.

"Returns?"Ezio asked.

"They've gone to Villa Carregi,I'm afraid","And not expected back for at least another day."the man answered.

"I'll let my father know."Ezio said.

Then Ezio went straight back home.

"Keep up the good work!"Federico said.

"Bi******!(P****!)"Ezio said in anger.

Then Ezio heard a voice saying,"...You worry too much,Giovanni.","Francesco de' Pazzi is in prison.","The threat is ended.".

Ezio knocked on the door and saw his father with a man in grey robes with narrow vertical white stripes brown hair and brown eyes that he remembers.

"Ah!","Hello son."Giovanni said and then asked,"Do you remember my friend Uberto?".

Ezio bowed while saying,"Good morning,Gonfaloniere Alberti.".

"To you as well,young man."Uberto said.

"I trust you delivered the message?"Giovanni asked.

"Si,padre.(Yes,father.)","But it seems Lorenzo is out of town."Ezio answered.

"Hmm.",I did not anticipate this..."Giovanni said.

"What does it matter.","So you wait another day or two."Uberto said.

"Listen,your mother and sister have been looking for you.","I'll need you again in a little while,but for now-see if you can't help them."Giovanni said to Ezio.

"Are you sure?"Ezio asked.

"Yes."Giovanni answered and then asked"Now,if you'll excuse us...".

"Good to see you,Ezio."Uberto said.

Ezio went outside of the house to see his mother humming,and he walked over to her to see what she needed.

"Buon giorno(Hello),Ezio!"Maria Auditore said.

"Buon giorno a voi,madre."Come state?("Good morning,mother.","How are you?")Ezio said and asked.

"Sto bene!(I'm good!)"Maria said and then asked,"How about you?","Still recovering from last night?".

Ezio was in shock on how she knew about the fight with Vieri.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."Ezio said lying to his mother.

"Of course not."Maria said in sarcasm.

"Anyway,I have an errand to run.","I'd like you to join me."Maria said.

"Con piacere.(With pleasure.)"Ezio said.

"Come.","It's not far from here."Maria said.

They started walking out of the house and Maria said,"I know about your fight with Vieri...".

"What fight?"Ezio asked.

"Per piecare(Please),let's not play this game."Maria said.

"He spoke ill of us,I couldn't allow him to continue."Ezio said truthfully.

"I'm sure he's having a hard time dealing with the accusations against his father.","Francesco de' Pazzi is many things-and none of them good.","But i never suspected he'd be capable of murder."Maria said.

"What will happen to him?"Ezio asked.

"I imagine there will be a trial."Maria answered.

"Will father speak at it?"Ezio asked.

"He'll have to.","He's the one with the evidence."Maria answered.

"Still,I wish there was another way."Ezio said.

"You've nothing to fear.","Everyone wants justice done.","It's an unfortunate state of affairs,but it will pass."Maria said.

"Here we are."Maria said going towards the door of a building by a blacksmith armory.

She knocked on the door and then a man who was an artist with medium blonde hair,blue eyes,a red cap and cape,and grey and white robes with gold highlights came to the door.

"Hello Leonardo."Maria said to Leonardo.

"Madonna Maria!"Leonardo said to Maria.

He gave her a kiss on each cheek which is a French custom even though he was Italian.

"This is my son,Ezio."Maria said greeting Leonardo to Ezio.

"Molto onorato(It's a pleasure to meet you.)"Leonardo said.

"L'onore e mio.(The honor is mine.)"Ezio said.

"Let me go and fetch the paintings.","I'll be right back."Leonardo said.

"He's very talented."Maria said to Ezio.

"Immagino.(I guess.)"Ezio said.

"Self expression is vital to understanding and enjoying life.","You should find an outlet."Maria said.

"I have plenty of outlets."Ezio said.

"I meant besides va*****."Maria said.

"Mother!"Ezio said in frustration.

Then Leonardo came out of his workshop with a box of paintings and said,"Back to your house,then?".

"Si.","Si.."Maria said.

"Ezio,help Leonardo,will you?"Maria asked Ezio.

Then Ezio picked up the box and then started walking,and Leonardo asked,"So Ezio,what do you do?".

"He's been working for his father."Maria answered.

"Ah!","You're to be a banker?"Leonardo asked.

"For now.","And you?","Art,was it?"Ezio asked.

"Truth to be told,it's been difficult for me to settle.","Painting is nice,but I often feel like my work lacks...","I don't know...Purpose.","Does that make sense?","I'd rather contribute more practically.","More directly.","Architecture,perhaps.","Or anatomy.","I'm not content to merely capture the world.","I want to change it."Leonardo said.

"Oh,Leonardo!","I have no doubt you'll go on to do great things."Maria said.

"Vi ringrazio,Madonna.(I thank you)","That's kind of you."Leonardo said.

Then Ezio went to the door of his father's office and put the box on the ground.

"Thank you for your help,son.","Don't let me keep you from your other duties."Maria said.

"It was nice to meet you,Ezio.","I hope our paths cross again."Leonardo said.

"Anch'io.(Me too.)"Ezio said.

Then Ezio saw his sister,sitting on a stone bench,crying about something,he came over to her.

"Ehi Claudia.(Hey Claudia.)","How are you?"Ezio asked.

"Bene...(Okay...)"Claudia said.

"You shouldn't keep things from me."Ezio said.

"It's Duccio."Claudia said.

"What of him?"Ezio asked.

"I think he's been...unfaithful."Claudia said.

"Who told you this?"Ezio asked.

"The other girls.","I thought they were my friends."Claudia said.

"Harpies!","You're better off without them."Ezio said.

"I loved him."Claudia said.

"No,Claudia.","You only thought you did."Ezio said.

"He should suffer for what he's done."Claudia said angrily.

"Wait here.","I'll go have a word with him."Ezio said.

Then Ezio went to Santa Maria del Fiore to find Duccio with another girlfriend wearing a ring he gave her.

"Oh,Duccio!","It's beautiful!"the girl said.

"Nothing but the best for you,amore mio.(my love.)"Duccio said.

"But...what of Claudia?","I thought you'd been promised to her?"the girl asked.

"Father said I could do much better than an Auditore."Duccio said.

Then Duccio came over to the girl and pinched her butt.

The girl gasped and said,"Birbante!(Naughty!)","Come,let us walk a bit.".

"Walk?","I had something else in mind..."Duccio said.

The girl started chuckling and said,"Oh Duccio...".

The they started kissing romantically and Ezio was in disgust of seeing Duccio cheating on Claudia.

"Ehi,lurido porco!(Hey,dirty pig!)"Ezio said angrily.

"Ezio,my friend!"Duccio said sarcastically.

Then Ezio punched Duccio in his jaw and Duccio said,"Ma che ti piglia?(What the hell?)".

"You insult my sister,parading around wit this put****.(wh***.)"Ezio said.

The girl was in shock Ezio called her the "W" word that people call a woman sometimes.

"Wh-what are you talking about?!"Duccio asked while lying.

"I saw the gift you gave her.","Heard the things you said."Ezio said.

"Maybe your sister shouldn't be so stingy with her virtu...(virtue...)"Duccio said.

Duccio swung his hand at Ezio and he blocked Duccio's hand then said,"You broke her heart.".

"And now I'm going to break your face!"Duccio said angrily.

Then a fight started between Ezio and Duccio and Duccio said,"You Auditores all talk big-but when it comes time for action?","Hah!".

"You'll regret ever opening your mouth!"Ezio said enraged at Duccio.

Then Ezio took Duccio and punched him in the chest 5 times and Duccio said,"Basta!","Mi arrendo!"(Stop!,I yield!).

Then Duccio fell on the ground and before he knew it Ezio won.

"Stay away from my sister!"Ezio shouted in rage.

Then Ezio went back home to find his younger brother outside.

"What are you doing out here,Petruccio?"Ezio asked and then said,"You should be in bed.".

"I want those feathers."Petruccio said pointing at the 3 feathers on the rooftops.

"What for?"Ezio asked.

"It's a secret."Petruccio said.

Then Ezio thought of a deal and asked,"If I get them for you,will you go back inside?".

"Yes.","I promise."Petruccio said.

Then Ezio climbed to the rooftops,jumping from roof to roof and got all the feathers then went inside his house.

"Here.","As promised."Ezio said.

"Grazie(Thank you),brother!"Petruccio said thanking Ezio.

"You still haven't told me why you want these."Ezio said.

"I will.","In time."Petruccio said.

Then Ezio went to his father's office and saw Giovanni holding 2 letters.

"Ezio!","Come in,son."Giovanni said.

Then Ezio came to his father's desk and Giovanni said,"I need these packages delivered to associates of mine in the city.","I also need you to retrieve a message for me from a pigeon coop not to far from here.".

"Va bene.(Okay.)","I'll get it done."Ezio said.

"Come back here when you're finished.","There are some things we need to discuss.","and please,my son,stay out of trouble,hmm."Giovanni said.

Then Ezio took the letters and then saw the first associate,who was a mercenary that he saw with a courtesan.

The mercenary saw Ezio and asked,"You Giovanni's kid?",then the courtesan then said sarcastically,"No idiota(idiot).","He just happens to look EXACTLY like the man.".

"Give it here."the mercenary said.

Then Ezio gave him the letter nervously,then the mercenary grabbed it and said,"Don't worry boy,we're not contagious.","Least i'm not...".

Then the courtesan hit the mercenary in the arm and they both left.

Ezio went to the rooftops and found the other mercenary and Ezio said,"I have a delivery from-",then the mercenary interrupted and asked,"-Giovanni Auditore?".

"Yes."Ezio said.

"We're you followed?"the mercenary asked.

"No...Why would I be followed?"Ezio asked.

"Give me the package."the mercenary said.

Then Ezio gave him the package and the mercenary said,"Tell your father that they're moving tonight.","He should as well.".

"Who's moving?","What's going on here?"Ezio asked.

Then the mercenary started leaving Ezio and then Ezio sid,"Wait!",Come back!","Explain yourself!".

Then Ezio went to the pigeon coop near Palazzo Della Signoria,and took the message and with his farsight he saw guards running from Palazzo Della Signoria,close to the place where Ezio's house was.

Then Ezio went back home and was wondering where his father and brothers were.

"Father?","Federico?"Ezio said wondering where they were.

Then Ezio dodged a frying pan that was accidently swung at him by Annetta,the Auditore family servant.

"Oh!","Ser Ezio!(Sir Ezio!)","Thank God!"Annetta said.

"What happened?","Where is everyone?"Ezio asked.

"They took your father and brothers to the Palazzo Della Signoria-to prison!"Annetta said.

"And my mother?","My sister?"Ezio asked.

"Ezio..."Claudia said.

Then Ezio quickly walked over to see his sister Claudia,and his mother Maria.

"Claudia!"Ezio exclaimed in relief,then Ezio came over and hugged Claudia.

"Are you all right?"Ezio asked.

"Yes.","But mother...","She's in shock."Claudia said.

"They...","When she resisted..."Annetta said.

"It's not safe here."Ezio said and then asked,"Is there someplace you can take them?".

"Yes.","Yes!","To my sister's.

Then Claudia came over to Annetta and hugged her while Ezio said,"Good.","Do that.".

"In the meantime I'll go see my father."Ezio said.

"Be careful,Messer Ezio.","The guards were looking for you as well."Annetta said.

Then during the time of night he went to Palazzo Della Signoria,and climbed up to the tower where Ezio's father and brothers were imprisoned in.


	8. Chapter 8 Family Heirloom

"Ezio!"Giovanni said.

Then Giovanni reached out his hand out of the prison bars.

"Father!","What's happened?"Ezio asked.

"Took a bit of a beating,but im alright."Giovanni said and then asked,"What of your mother and sister?".

"Safe now."Ezio said.

"Annetta took them?"Giovanni asked.

"Yes...Wait.","You knew this would happen?"Ezio asked.

"Not the way it did...and not this soon.","It doesn't matter now."Giovanni said.

"What do you mean?"Ezio asked and then exclaimed,"Explain!".

"There is no time!","Listen closely:Return to the house.","In my office is a hidden door.","Use your talent to find it.","Beyond lies a chest.","Take EVERYTHING you find inside.","Much of it may seem strange to you,but all of it is important."Giovanni said and then asked,"Do you understand?".

"Yes."Ezio said.

"Good.","Among the contents is a letter-and with it some documents.","I need you to take these documents to Messer Uberto.","He was with me in the office this morning."Giovanni said.

"The Gonfaloniere.","I remember.","Now please-tell me what's happening."Ezio said and then asked,"Are the Pazzi behind this?".

"There was a note for you in the pigeon coop."Ezio said,"It sai-".

Before Ezio could finish Giovanni interrupted because a couple of guards were coming in Giovanni's cell.

"Go Ezio!","Go now!"Giovanni exclaimed.

And then Ezio safely fell in a pile of hay.

He went to Palazzo Auditore and went into his father's office.

"Father said there was a door here..."Ezio said searching around.

He then used Eagle Vision and found the door.

It was the back wall of the fireplace,he pressed the secret button(Auditore crest)in the fireplace and found a hidden room.

Inside he saw a stone chest and opened it,and inside he found a scroll,a sword,and unknown to him greyish(white) assassin robes,he didn't recognize them,and immediately put them on.

Then at the bottom he found a letter with a wax seal,and then he picked up the vambrace and found a scroll inside.

Then the Animus said,"Saving memory checkpoint(Animus voice)",and Tai and Jeremiah woke up.

Tai saw a creepy face in front of him.

He screamed in fear,and kicked what was in front of him into a wall.

When he saw the face,he recognized it as the Marionette,because he played Five Nights at Freddy's 2.

"Aaahh!","The Marionette's real!"Tai screamed in fear.

He started breathing heavily again,because he was scared.

"Tai!","Please relax.","Take a deep breath,like i said before."Jeremiah said.

Tai did as Jeremiah said and then Tai started crying because he was afraid.

"That's it Tai.","Let it out."Jeremiah said in his calm voice.

"How is the Marionette real?","How long has he even been real?"Tai asked.

"He's been real for a long time,ever since 1983."Jeremiah said.

"Ugh...he's right i've been real for 32 years."The Marionette said.

"But you shouldn't be scared in my presence,i'm a kid like you Tai."The Marionette added.

"Really?"Tai asked as he started clearing up from crying.

"Yes he is,his name is Connor,it's just that the mask he's wearing was cursed with satanic black magic by the man who murdered him."Jeremiah said and added,"When he puts the mask on,he turns into that,when he takes the mask off,he turns back to his human form.","P.S,he's also an emo.".

"Connor,can you please take the mask off?"Tai asked.

Then Connor aka The Marionette/Puppet took his mask off and as he took it off a white light started glowing on him,because he was transforming to his human form.

And then his human form was revealed,he had black hair(formerly dirty blonde but turned black because of wearing the mask for so long)that was styled into an emo hair cut,he had cerulean eyes,white skin,and was wearing a sky blue long sleeved shirt,grey denim pants with cerulean streaks on the sides and what appears to be a pair of Vans skateboarding shoes.

"Whoa."Tai said in awe.

"Well,what do you think Tai?"Connor asked.

"Nice."Tai said.

"He can also show the details of his mask on his face through the kind of magic i use,makes it look like makeup."Jeremiah said.

Then Connor started chanting in Latin,"Ter in virtute Dei,non sicut ego volo,sic erit.(Latin language),(By the power of God and three times three,as i will it,so shall it be.)".

Then Connor hanged his head and started crying while laughing softly,then when he lifted his head,his skin turned white as snow,red circles started appearing on his cheeks,and then the white part of his eye turned black and his cerulean irises and his pupils turned white and started glowing.

"Whoa,creepy."Tai said.

"Wait,if Connor is the Marionette and he's real,doesn't that mean that..."Tai said.

"The other animatronics are real?"Jeremiah said finishing Tai's sentence before Tai could.

"Of course."Jeremiah added.

"Then,where are they?"Tai asked.

And Jeremiah started laughing softly like all emos do because he knew they were wearing invisibility amulets,then when they were hiding in the darkest shadows they took off the amulets and Golden Freddy giggled,then Freddy Fazbear started playing his tune(Toreador March),and then Tai saw Freddy's face flash on the wall,and Freddy said "H-H-H-Hey buddy,y-y-y-you're not f-f-following the rules,then Tai turned around and then Freddy,Withered Freddy,Golden Freddy,Withered Golden Freddy,Toy Freddy,Golden Bonnie and the others all jump scared him at the same time.

Tai screamed and ran,the animatronics followed and so did Jeremiah and the others,and when Tai was stuck in a corner where the animatronics were drawing closer towards him,Tai then clutched the lucky amulet Jeremiah gave him,pressed it against his heart and unknowingly whispered a teleportation spell(Incantation in Latin:"Omnipotens Deus cur ego te ad me aliquando pro me ad magicas nuper.").

Then Tai suddenly vanished into thin air,but what they also noticed was that his clothes were lying on the ground and so were his sock and shoes,so he was somewhere in the building in his underwear,then Jeremiah,Izzy,and the others breathed,"Whoa!".

"He unknowingly used a teleportation spell."Jeremiah said.

"Fascinating!"Izzy added.

"Where is he?"Freddy asked.

"He's in the room where the Animus is."Connor said.

And they all went to the room Connor suggested,Tai was between the two Animi,in a ball on the floor,because he was scared.

Freddy came over to him and in a calm emo voice said,"Sorry we scared you that bad,we just like to scare people.",then Tai looked at him and said,"You're forgiven.".

Freddy faintly smiled and so did the other animatronics,then Chica came over to him with Tai's clothes in her hands,"You might need these Tai."Chica said,but no one except Jeremiah,Izzy,Cole,and the FNAF animatronics could see him,because he cast a Barrier of Invisibility over himself,then he took his clothes and put them on including his socks and shoes.

"Where the heck is he?"Rebecca said.

"There,between the Animi."Cole said.

Then Cole broke the barrier by using a counter spell,and Tai was revealed in that very spot.

"Anyways it's time for lunch."Bonnie said.

"Bonnie,i never knew if you were a guy or a girl,i think it's because of the name."Tai said.

"Yes,it's because of my name that people think i'm a girl."Bonnie said.

"Tai,what you did back there and when you placed that Invisibility Barrier,what that was is magic.","You must be a natural."Jeremiah said.

"Hey,where's Golden Bonnie?"Freddy asked.

Then they heard a quiet scream of pain coming from the kitchen,when they went there they realized it was Golden Bonnie.

He was holding Jeremiah's demon fingernail to scratch himself,he knows demon scratches aren't cuts,but they do cause great pain to the victim,and the scratches penetrate the skin causing it to bleed,and it looks an awful lot like a cut.

"GB,why are you scratching yourself with my demon fingernail?"Jeremiah said and added,"Please let me see your arm.".

Jeremiah looked at Golden Bonnie's arm,he noticed the scratches are horizontal and they where fresh because they were bleeding.

He also noticed that Golden Bonnie was holding what looks like a handle he made from a tree branch,because Golden Bonnie attached the demon fingernail to a piece of a tree branch with paracord.

"You even did it the right way."Freddy said.

Then the scratches healed up really fast because of spirit recovery,after all the animatronics are the spirits of children except for Mangle who is the mother of Connor and his younger brother Withered Foxy.

"I'm surprised Springtrap,how you scratch yourself with a demon fingernail."Connor said.

"Springtrap?"Tai questioned.

"It's Golden Bonnie's nickname."Freddy said.

"Oh."Tai said.

"Anyways,it's lunch time."GB said.

"What are we having Jeremiah?"Withered Foxy asked.

"Chinese."Jeremiah said.

"Oh,thank God.!"Toy Chica said.

"Haven't had Chinese food in a while."Bonnie said.

"Where are we getting it?"Mangle asked.

"I'm making it."Jeremiah said and then he heard a gong ring and said,"Oh,there it is now,it finished cooking.".

5 minutes later everyone finished their food and were back in the Animi room.

GB was reading a book called Secrets of Death and The Mind by Valdemar Tymrak,Chica was watching GunvsGun on Youtube,Cole WB,TB,and BTB were playing wizard's chess,FF,WF,GF,WGF,and TF we're fighting with illegally modified Nerf guns which actually created real bullet holes in the walls,real injuries,and real deaths,and Golden Freddy won.

"Whoa...,"What the...Are they...dead?"Tai asked.

"Temporarily,Nerf deaths aren't permanent,they're temporary.","When you die in a Nerf battle,you go to the healing void to heal up and respawn in your room."Golden Freddy said.

"Oh."Tai said.

"Ahhh!"Toy Freddy screamed because he saw a spider,his worst fear,it wasn't any ordinary spider,it was an acromantula.

Then Connor/The Marionette came in and looked in horror and shouted,"OH MY DEAR GOD!",and he took a magic staff with a crystal and dream catcher on the top,pointed at the acromantula and shouted"Arania Exumai!",and it blew the spider out of the window.

Toy Freddy was in the dark corner,curled up in a ball.

"Don't worry TF,the orachnid's gone now,don't be afraid."Connor said.

"O...O...OK."Toy Freddy said shuttering in fear.

Then he heard a gun sound and a sharp cry of pain that sounded like a man's voice,and then he heard someone speaking in Parseltongue and one of the walls turned out to be a door,and out came Golden Bonnie with a Nerf Maverick.

When Tai looked inside,he saw a man the age of 20 and everything about him was purple,including his hair,his skin,but his eyes were completely white,even the pupil,he also had dragon fang shaped barbs of stainless steel with strings attached to a pair of large marionette control bars forcibly jammed through his hands and fee,the same kind of barbs The Marionette has.

He was hanging from the ceiling wanting so desperately to get back down,he had blood leaking from fresh bullet injuries,he also had 13 pairs of 3 linear scratches in different places.

"Whoa...What the...Is that The Purple Guy?","I thought he was dead."Tai said.

"No,he's not,not in the game or in real-life,he just got scratched up by a demon in one of my spare suits,he passed out and we carried him to safety,but we still don't like him.

"Curse you,when i break free,you'll see that kid next to Jeremiah dead,leaning in a corner and bleeding."Vincent said.

"Shut up Vincent!"GB said as he shot Vincent.

"Vincent?"Tai asked.

"Purple Guy's true name."Jeremiah said.

"And P.S,i did the same thing to that kid who is now that creepy puppet thing,and he did the same thing to me,with these metal dragon fang barbs through my hands and feet,he got payback,big time."Vincent said.

Then GB closed the door.

Tai and Jeremiah went back into the Animus.

"Strange to meet them for the first time,right?"Jeremiah asked.

"Yeah,it is."Tai said.

"So let's go"Jeremiah said.

Then they went through the "Pi" gate and back to where they left off.


	9. Chapter 9 Last Man Standing

Ezio was standing outside of his palazzo,but the door was still open.

And what was making things worse,two guards came by and walked towards Ezio with their swords in hand.

They were both wearing The Pazzi Family crest,which meant they were not the city's guards,they were the Pazzi's guards.

"Traditore!(Traitor!)"one of the guards yelled towards Ezio.

"Hey!","What's with the swords?",Aren't you supposed to arrest me?"Ezio asked.

"No."the other guard said.

"What do you want then?"Ezio asked.

"For you to die."Guard #1 said.

Ezio then spun with his sword blocking Guard #2's sword and cut him down to size(killed him).

"Well,that's not going to happen.",Ezio said and then asked,"So why don't we explore other options?".

And he did the same thing to Guard #1 as he did to Guard #2.

Then he climbed the roofs of the city all the way to Uberto Alberti's palazzo.

He knocked on the door and Messer(Mister)Alberti came to the door.

"Ezio Auditore?","What are you doing here at this hour?"Uberto asked.

Ezio then panted,"It...I don't...".

"Wait,child.","Take a breath.","Collect your thoughts."Uberto said.

"My father and brothers have been imprisoned.","I was told to bring you this."Ezio said.

Ezio gave the letter to Uberto and then Uberto read it and said,"Ahh.","I see now.",It's a misunderstanding,Ezio.","I'll clear everything up.".

Then he saw a mysterious figure in a black cloak in Uberto's house,he didn't know who the person was,then Ezio asked,"How?",then the figure walked away as Uberto said,"The documents you've given me contain evidence of a conspiracy:against your family,and against the city.","I'll present these papers at their hearing in the morning and they'll be released.".

"Thank you,Signore.(Sir.)."Ezio said.

"Of course,my child."Uberto said.

"Do you need a place to stay?","You're more than welcome here."Uberto said.

"No grazie.(thank you.)","I'll meet you at the piazza."Ezio said.

"Don't worry,Ezio.","Everything is going to be fine."Uberto said.

Then Ezio went to the hearing,and a huge crowd was there.

His father and his two brothers were there on a gallows and the figure and Uberto were there too,and so were a few Pazzi guards.

"Giovanni Auditore!","You and your accomplices stand accused of the crime of treason.","Have you any evidence to counter this charge?"Uberto said and asked.

"Yes!","The documents that were delivered to you last night!"Giovanni exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I know nothing of these documents."Uberto said.

"He's lying!"Ezio exclaimed.

"I need to get closer!"Ezio said in exclamation quietly as he started going through the crowd to get to the gallows and object.

"In the absence of any compelling evidence to the contrary,I am bound to pronounce you GUILTY.","You and your collaborators are hereby sentenced to DEATH."Uberto said.

"YOU are a traitor,Uberto-And one of THEM!","You may take our lives this day-but WE WILL have yours in return!","I swear!","We wil-".

And before he could finish his sentence Giovanni,Federico,and Petruccio were hanged immediately by the Pazzi guard.

"FATHER!"Ezio screamed.

As Ezio started running through the crowd Uberto spotted him and said as he pointed at Ezio,"There!","Grab the boy!","He's one of them!".

Two guards grabbed Ezio and then Ezio screamed out to Uberto,"I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!".

"Guards!","Arrest him!"Uberto shouted as Ezio broke free of the two guards' clutches and Ezio drew his sword to defend himself.

Then a heavily armored guard with an ax came after Ezio and knocked the sword out of Ezio's hand,and then Uberto said,"Abbattetelo!(Put him down!)"Uberto calmly commanded.

Then one of the vigilantes Ezio delivered one of his father's packages to was right behind Ezio with his courtesan girlfriend,and the man said,"You'd better run boy.","And fast.".

Then Ezio climbed onto the roof and ran to find a place to hide,and the Pazzi guards chased him,and Ezio jumped into the haystack in a wooden cart near his house.

And then Tai and Jeremiah were pulled back to Animus Island.

Tai woke up on the island and asked,"W...What?","Why are we back on the island?".

Then they saw a holographic DNA code that had a blue glowing code piece that said,"Memory Sequence Complete.".

Then the island broke apart into a blue grid,and they woke up.

Everybody was there,Golden Bonnie was taking a nap,but Cole and Withered Foxy were gone.

Then Tai heard what sounded like a violin playing "Glad You Came",and they followed the sound,Tai was surprised,but Jeremiah however wasn't.

They saw a boy who was 11 years old who immediately stopped playing his violin after he heard them enter.

The boy had blood crimson-colored hair tied into a pony tail,and had an emo haircut at the sides and front of his hair,pale white skin,yellow topaz-colored eyes,was wearing a long-sleeved shirt the same color as his hair which had cut marks all over it and a very strange stab mark at the stomach the exact same size as a knife blade,and he was wearing the same types of Vans Old Skools that Connor had.

"Who are you?"Tai asked.

"Nathaniel is my name.","Nathaniel William Felix Mulroy."the boy said.

Then Nathaniel started to glow,he shone like a star and transformed into a blood crimson-colored ex-animatronic fox.

"Withered Foxy?"Tai pondered.

"Surprise!"Withered Foxy said.

"What the fudge?","How the...?"Tai questioned.

"He can transform into his human form."Jeremiah explained.

"Where the heck is Cole?"Tai asked.

"Sadly,i don't know?"Withered Foxy said.

"While you two were in the Animus,i just came up here to play my violin."Withered Foxy said.

"Oh."Tai said.

"If you need me I'll be taking a nap."Jeremiah said.

Then Jeremiah snapped his fingers and vanished.

"Where did Jeremiah go?"Tai asked.

"Your bedroom,you sleep on a bunk together silly."Withered Foxy said and then added,"Now i'll continue playing my violin."

Then Tai left the room and Withered Foxy continued playing his violin.

As Tai walked down the hall,he felt like his old life was crumbling under his feet,and then he saw Balloon Boy without his hat looking like he was crazed.

"Hey Tai."Balloon Boy said.

"Hey BB."Tai said.

As Tai examined Balloon Boy's appearance,he realized Balloon Boy and his twin sister looked more human than any of the other animatronics.

"Tai,do you know where Jeremiah keeps those raw steaks?"BB said.

"In the deep freeze."Tai said.

"Thanks."BB said and then as he walked down the hall he then whispered,"I thought i'd go crazy without drinking animal's blood.".

"What?"Tai questioned.

"Oh,nothing."BB said.

Then Tai returned to his room and took a nap.


End file.
